Raining Assassins
by Huntress of Eclipse
Summary: When the world was in the brink of destruction by the yellow octopus, the World Government has no choice but to contact the Mafia for help. And here comes Vongola, together with their chaos. Semi-crack
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Vongola Comes**

"Oi! Idiot student of mine!"

"What is it?"

"There's a rather interesting request for me."

"… This is… rather… unexpected. To think the government of all people would ask _us_ for help."

"Shall we humor them?"

"I don't mind. Their deal is good, and even better if we manage to snatch the reward. But please wipe that smirk off your face. The world is the one at stake here!"

"Did you say something, Dame-Boss?"

"HIEEE!"

**.o0o.o0o.**

**Kunugigaoka Junior High School**

"Good morning. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you may call me Tsuna-sensei, or just Tsuna. I'll be your assistant teacher in the class, and I'll also be aiding as your counselor. I hope we can get along well."

"Chaos. You may call me Reborn. I'll be part of your class for this year."

Nagisa curiously observed the two. The puffy haired brunette, their new assistant teacher, introduced himself with a warm smile, as if he is going to accept them all despite being the useless ones in Class E. The role of counselor will fit him well.

And then, Nagisa's head swiveled to the black haired boy, their supposedly new classmate. He was aloof and too mature for someone with their age. Too efficient, too curt, too aloof, too mature, too pensive for a 3rd year Junior High.

Nagisa won't be surprised if the boy got 100 on all of his tests.

(Nagisa briefly wondered if pets are allowed in the class, because the chameleon currently resting on top of the black-haired boy's fedora certainly should be considered as pet.)

Karasuma-sensei stepped forward, further introducing the new duo. "These two are part of the Mafia in Italy. Reborn, in particular, is a well known hitman, while Sawada-san is one of the best dealers. Both of them are going to teach you the ways of hitman."

"NUUOOOHH!"

All heads swiveled to Korosensei, who was currently regenerating his head and two of his tentacles. A green gun was in Reborn's hand, the smoking end pointed to Korosensei.

Did that new student just harmed Korosensei? Doing something that none of Class E had managed to do?

"Hmmm… Not bad," Reborn commented as he walked around Korosensei, as if appraising this new, strange creature. "You avoided 3 of them. That's more than what humans had managed."

"Nurufufufu," green stripes appeared on Koro-sensei's face, "You managed to land 3 hits on me. That's more than what other had managed to do."

The green gun lighted up, before turning into a green chameleon. It climbed back to its place on top of the fedora. "Hitman Lesson No.1," Reborn said, "Swift and efficient. Do not let the target notice your action even if you are right in front of them."

Nagisa quickly scribbled the impromptu lesson to his notes.

"I suppose my seat is in the back of the class? I'll be going then. Better start the lesson soon, Korosensei."

And with that, Reborn glided to the back of the class.

"NUYAAAH?" Korosensei shouted in surprise once more. Nagisa stared wide eyed, wondering what was it that was troubling Korosensei. He finally noticed a thin wire around Korosensei's tentacles, tying them together tightly. One end was held in Reborn's hand, while the other was in Tsuna-sensei's hands.

Was it during the time Reborn encircled Korosensei that Reborn had the wire trap set around Korosensei's body? How… ingenious.

Reborn took out his green gun once more, starting to shoot accurately at the trapped Korosensei's face and tentacles. Tsuna-sensei threw something to the ground – was that Anti-Sensei Pellet? – which caused Korosensei's tentacles to disintegrate. During the moment Korosensei was disabled, Tsuna-sensei wrapped his arms around Korosensei, holding him in place as Reborn aimed.

Korosensei disintegrated even further.

Could these new duo succeed in killing Korosensei?

Korosensei managed to somehow pry Tsuna-sensei's arm open, and he was suddenly free once more to dodge the incoming bullet. But Tsuna-sensei seemed undeterred as he grabbed on to Korosensei's clothes, and he started to kick and punch Korosensei. While most of them missed, some of them managed to hit Korosensei, disintegrating the limbs with what Nagisa thought as gloves with Anti-Sensei material.

It was like Tsuna-sensei knew where Korosensei will be going next.

Then it came to the point that Tsuna managed to grab on to Korosensei's head and slammed it to the teacher's desk.

There was silence as the class watched at Korosensei's melted head and still form.

"Be prepared to execute for any plan." Tsuna said to the class. "No matter how elaborate the plan earlier was, this plan was actually impromptu made to demonstrate our skills. At other circumstances, we would've chosen a more effective method, but one of our priorities here is to teach."

"Hitman Lesson No. 2," Reborn said, "Keep your tools and weapons in your body at all times, concealed or unconcealed. The time will present itself where the target is vulnerable, during this time, _strike_."

"And lastly," Reborn said, "Since your sensei is dead, we will be going back to Italy. Goodbye."

Just as the both of them made their way pass Karasuma-sensei, their arms were grabbed by a set of tentacles.

"Nurufufufu…"

"So," Reborn narrowed his eyes, "Your head is not your weakness, is it?"

Korosensei was now standing, his disfigured head slowly regenerating back, a smirk played on his lips.

"Well done!" He congratulated, "That's the most that anyone has done to kill me! Even the government doesn't hold a candle!"

Karasuma-sensei twitched at the insult.

"I guess I'll be informing Hayato that he will be handling the meeting without me?" Tsuna asked Reborn, who was still watching Korosensei pensively.

"You do that, we're not leaving here for some time," Reborn said, "not until Korosensei is killed."

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Reborn, anyone caught your attention?" Tsuna asked Reborn once they were back to their apartment – more like Penthouse.

"Currently, there is only one."

"Who?"

"The blue haired one. Shiota Nagisa."

Tsuna recalled the boy with girly body and hair tied in two. There was nothing wrong from him. He was average in everything at best, but… "My Hyper Intuition won't calm down when I'm near him."

"So it's true…"

"What?"

"Dame-Tsuna. That boy is similar to me and your Rain. A natural Hitman."

Reborn is the 'calculative' type of hitman, who has ample amount of skills and instinct to help him, who has the skills to worm into the hearts of men and women alike. Yamamoto Takeshi is uncannily sharp despite his easy-going attitude, his Rain attribute only served to help him, and his sword skills are top notch. On the other hand, what kind of skills can Shiota Nagisa offer? He was nothing in terms of skill and strength… he was not even the best at communication skills…

"Haa… I knew this mission is more trouble than it's worth. Reborn even got fired up."

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I would've gotten him if I am allowed to use my flames."

"Yes, yes, but the Dying Will Flames are part of the Omerta. We can't use that in the midst of civilians."

"You can't deny that you're not interested in it."

"Yeah… And the deal is too good for Vongola to pass up. To think the world government will let go of all the Vongola prisoners and her allies just for our cooperation, and another 10 billion yen once we got him killed. It's a good thing the government does not know of the name of Vongola Decimo, or else they might capture me and put me in jail right away."

"And…" Tsuna continued, "We can scout for skills here…"

"They're all middle-school civilian students," Reborn retorted, "It will be hard to find someone with mafia worthy skills."

"Yeah," Tsuna scoffed, "And we saved the world when I was younger than them."

"You're my student, and a Vongola Heir. What do you expect?"


	2. Barrage of Storm

Chapter 2

**Barage of Storm**

The new duo, Nagisa concluded, are weird.

Tsuna, the teacher, the older one, actually paid very much respect to Reborn, despite him being younger by at least 10 years. And Reborn did not have any reservation when it comes to teasing and ordering Tsuna-sensei.

But somehow, once Tsuna-sensei ordered something to Reborn, Reborn will execute it flawlessly.

By the first day, Tsuna-sensei had managed to be the talk of their class, with his warm and welcoming smile.

Reborn on the other hand, became the talk of the class in a more negative light.

Reborn was mostly silent, observing, the lone wolf type. And he was downright rude, ignoring any of the class's attempts at making the friendly chat, only answering to Tsuna-sensei, Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei.

And worst of all, he insulted the whole Class E.

"I don't care if your intellect is of Class E or Class A, but all I see right here, in this class, is children playing hitman. It is an insult to a professional hitman like me."

That was what he said, but Tsuna-sensei laughed it off, saying Reborn is in an irritable mood.

And lastly, Tsuna and Reborn speaks as if Reborn was an adult, as if Reborn was older than Tsuna-sensei himself, and Tsuna admits to being Reborn's student at one point.

That was odd. If that was so, won't Reborn be a genius baby tutor?

Nagisa expressed his question verbally, which in turn, gained Tsuna-sensei's laugh.

(If only Nagisa knew what Tsuna needed to tolerate on daily basis when he was in Junior High.)

"By the way, we will be doing assassinations at random time, random place, just to show you guys how you should run a plan," Tsuna said, "You're not skilled enough for a confrontation, unlike Reborn who was practically the strongest one out there, that was why you need to invest on teamwork and detailed, tricky plan."

"Oh," Tsuna said, as if he just recalled something, "Of course, if Reborn or I happen to kill him during our lessons, the reward will go to my Mafia Famiglia."

And Tsuna-sensei suddenly ducked under the table, barely avoiding the flurry of gunshots from Reborn.

_Real _bullets. Not those rubbery Anti-sensei bullets, but _real_ bullets.

"Tsuna," Reborn said, voice thick with malice, "We will be the ones to kill the octopus and complete the mission. I will not accept any less."

When Reborn left outside, and Tsuna sensei returned from under the table, he laughed light heartedly, assuring the class that he is okay, that Reborn was usually like that.

"He is a hitman with 100% success rate." Tsuna said, "And his current mission is to kill an alien octopus with the Mach Speed of 20. It was a new kind of assassination and confrontation, Reborn may not look like it, but he is actually quite fired up. And I swear, by few months, you can be a decent assassin of Korosensei."

"Oh! And lastly," Tsuna exclaimed, "The governments allowed me to call for my colleagues to aid in assassination and teach you, so don't be surprised if there are weird men or wome-"

"JYUUDAIMEEE!"

The door was thrown open, and Tsuna sensei sighed, faintly, Nagisa heard him mumbling, "So that's why my Hyper Intuition was tingling. There goes my warning."

"Jyuudaime!" a glassed silver-haired man barged in, wearing suits very much like Tsuna-sensei. Where Tsuna-sensei's tie is orange, the silver-haired tie is red. "What is this report about a mission to eradicate alien in this scho…ol…"

The man's voice became smaller as his eyes landed on a certain yellow octopus.

With a shaky voice, the man asked," I-is that… what I think… it is?"

"Yes, Hayato, but please-"

The silver haired man lunged at Korosensei, and Korosensei was none the wiser when the man started to 'grope' him.

"NUYAAAH? GYAAAHHH! Get this perverted gay of me! GYAAAKKK! HELP SENSEI! ANYONE!"

"Tentacles and soft yellow skin which gives out some sort of sticky chemical, very much like mucus. Soft tentacles, certainly not for offensive punches. But report said 'Mach 20 Speed' and regenerative abilities, so still dangerous. There are 4 holes on the face. What for?"

The man poked one of the black dots.

"GYAAAH! My eyes!"

"So two of those holes are for eyes. What of the other two?"

The man was pulled back by Tsuna-sensei just before he could poke the other hole.

"Get off me you fuckin- Jyuudaime! I'm sorry for cursing at you! I thought someone was trying to prevent me from studying an UMA!"

Tsuna kept on staring at him. The silver haired man was flustered for a moment before he regained his bearing.

"My apologize, Jyuudaime," The silver haired man said, this time with calm voice. "I was supposed to be helping out in the office and yet I got excited when I heard news of a mission regarding UMA from your earlier call to the point that I immediately flew here from Italy with the fastest jet. I was out of turn."

_How the heck did you go here from Italy that fast? It was only a few hours! _Was what the class thought.

"Go back, Hayato, the office must be in shambles without you."

"…Hai…"

Tsuna-sensei sighed as he thrust Hayato with some bottles. "These contain the things you might be interested in researching. Go back for now. I'll call you here some time soon."

"H-hai!" Hayato, answered, this time with a happy grin as he held the bottles tighter. "I request a full research team for this!"

"Yes, but don't forget your work. And ask the technician to develop better weapon using Anti-Sensei materials. The matter of this Korosensei is serious, we cannot let Korosensei succeed in destroying Earth. It would be pointless to continue maintaining the Family if that happens."

"Hai."

And with that, the silver haired man went out of the door.

"I-is he gone?" Korosensei asked, head poking out of the teacher's desk.

"He is." Tsuna answered, "But he will be back after handling some matters."

Korosensei gulped.

**.o0o.o0o.**


End file.
